


Bonetrouble

by Luniria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniria/pseuds/Luniria
Summary: The great Papyrus awakens and begins his daily routine, but soon discovers the absence of a certain lazybones.





	Bonetrouble

**Author's Note:**

> A short Undertale one shot. TW: Blood

Papyrus launched energetically from his bed, nearly tripping over his box of bone attacks. "WELL RESTED AND READY!" A quick glance at the watch drawn onto his wristbone indicated that it was time for spaghetti training. "BROTHER I AM HEADING OUT PLEASE REMEMBER TO BRUSH YOUR CLOTHES, PUT ON YOUR TEETH, FEED YOUR ROCK, AND KINDLY PICK UP YOUR SOCK! THANK YOU, SANS! THANK YOU, ROCK! AND THANK YOU TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" 

A quick bite of dinosaur oatmeal the lanky monster was ready to leave his cozy abode. He froze for a moment, sensing that something was amiss. "STRANGE. SANS USUALLY SEES ME OUT AT THE VERY LAST SECOND." One crimson boot poked it's way outside, followed by another. After Stepping in and out several more times the skeletal sentry couldn't resist checking up on his beloved brother. 

Two swift knocks upon Sans' door should do it.....silence. "SANS! I'M LEAVING! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?!"

..........

His bony brow furrowed with worry. Papyrus left his home and departed, boots crunching loudly in the powdery landscape. He had reached his destination: Grillby's. The greasiest place in the underground. A wave of warmth washed over the guard-in-training as he hesitantly poked his head past the open door. Several barks of greeting met his nonexistant ears. "PLEASE EXCUSE ME, MR. GRILLBY, HAS MY LAZY BROTHER BEEN SPOTTED LURKING WITHIN THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT?!" The flame monster shook his head flicking embers that tumbled lightly onto the bar. "ALRIGHT WELL THANK YOU IN ANY CASE!" 

It had been hours. After a lengthy trek though the Underground and a quick visit to every hotdog(cat) stand in the vicinity Sans remained yet to be located. "RING, RING" "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! IS THAT YOU, SA-" "NGGAAAHH!!!! YOU'RE LATE! ALL THE SPAGHETTI IS COLD! I HAD TO SUPLEX THE TOMATOES ALL BY MYSELF! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, SOLDIER?!" Papyrus shifted uncomfortably in the dark water, every sound amplified by the looming caverns. "U-UNDYNE. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY TARDINESS, BUT HAVE YOU SEEN SANS? I CANNOT SEEM TO FIND HIM." "Oh! Sans is-" "H-HELLO! UNDYNE? ARE YOU STILL THERE?" "*crackle* Alp- *crackle* covered in sticky red- *crackle* "stabbed with a-" *crash* "UNDYNE!" Papyrus virtually exploded through his mentor's front door. "WHERE IS HE?! SANS ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

A fishy friend emerged from beneath her poor house's shattered teeth. "Papyrus, that was-" "SANS! SPEAK TO ME!" There Sans lay upon Undyne's couch. His breaths were shallow and quick, eyesockets dark. A dark sickly red staining the purity of his sky blue parka. "SANS!" "h-hey bro. ya made good time." "BROTHER! W-WHY ARE YOU... ARE YOU OKAY?!" "sure thing, i feel great. from mah h-head tomahtoes." "SANS. THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES." "heh. a-always time for a joke or two.... s-speaking of jokes.... can ya pass me the ketchup there, please?" "YOU LAZYBONES. IS THIS THE TIME TO BE DRINKING KETCHUP?!" "pa...pyr...us... i'm gettin' kinda tired. listen, do me a flavor? heh.... tell f-frisk.............."

"tell 'em they've got really good aim with those tomatoes."

Papyrus froze, transfixed by his brother's impish grin. "WHAT." Sans winked slyly at him. "think fast-" "WHY S- AAAAA!" The lanky monster was knocked right onto his coccyx by a projectile potato. "NGAAHAHAHA!! GREAT AIM, PUNK!" Papyrus jumped back up with ease. "NYEH?! YOU STARTED THE COOKING LESSONS WITHOUT ME?!" Frisk tossed a piece of food to Sans and replied with a smile "No, I accidentally started a food fight. It was mostly just me and Undyne, though." Papyrus nodded with understanding and turned towards his blue-clad brother. "AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Sans shifted into a more comfortable position. "me?" He tossed a soft roll of bread, bopping Papyrus in the face. "i was just roll-playin'."


End file.
